


Sex at 37,000 feet?

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Im terrible at tags so dont judge, M/M, Mile High Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do one where they join the mile high club on a private luxury jet from Harry picking on one of them (in good fun) could be what initiates it. Just a cocky Harry would be good with me!</p><p> </p><p>Im so sorry it took me so long to write it! I hope it was worth the wait and what you wanted!! Enjoy:)</p><p>A thanks to Louis-got-harrys-one-thing for helping me with some tips:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex at 37,000 feet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IxJustxLaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxJustxLaugh/gifts).



“Can we unbuckle yet?...” Louis whined in his seat, sighing and shifting around, as if on cue the ‘buckle your seatbelts’ light switched off and he hurriedly unclipped his seatbelt, before shifting in his seat and stretching his legs out. Liam smiled up at him from the next seat over, while Harry and Niall sat across from them, with Zayn to their right. They were leaving the UK and heading to America for the final leg of their tour and got to travel VIA a pretty large private jet. There were a few bigger chairs and a couch, a TV, and a little mini bar. There was a smaller room to the back, which had a bed in it. The bathroom was a little larger than the normal bathrooms on an airplane, but it definitely wasn’t anything like what they had back home.

Harry laughed and stood, walking over to the couch and stretching his arms up into the air, feeling his shirt rise, as the air hit his stomach. He felt like he was cramped though, sitting in the confined seat for a half hour before it was safe to take off, the jet was big, but the seats to land and take off where small, either that or his legs were just too long. He dropped his arms back to his sides and looked over to find Louis and Liam watching him from their seats, they were all in pajamas. It had only been about 8 in the morning when they’d boarded. Harry let a slow smile slide across his face as he dropped himself on the couch.

“You guys are looking at me, like Niall looks at cheeseburgers” he said, causing the two boys to look away immediately, and Niall to audibly gasp from his place by Zayn in one of the big chairs.

“No…’S not even funny anymore. You're a prick” Niall said, rolling his eyes and looking out the window, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Looks like someone put on his cranky pants this morning...come on guys, lets do something, we have like 5 hours left on the flight. Don’t be so monotonous” Harry said, Liam laughed.

“Do you know what monotonous even means?” He asked, Harry quickly retorted that of course he did, it meant boring. Louis spoke up.

“Wow, Haz. I'm proud. Next week you’ll be able to spell it too, not just say it.” He teased, Harry smiled.

 

“I love it when you guys talk mean to me” He murmured, wagging his eyebrows at them. Louis rolled his eyes and looked away from Harry, who just smiled. They all stayed quiet for a few moments.

“Oh stop playing hard to get you guys…You know I’m better at it” Harry spoke, sitting up and pulling off his shirt in one go, they all broke their concentration, which was previously focused on anything but Harry, and looked over for a few seconds before finding somewhere else to look and something else to occupy their time. Harry smirked slowly. “You know what you guys’ problem is? You aren’t spontaneous enough.” He stood from the couch and made a quick work of unbuttoning his pants and toeing his boots off so he could slide his pants down his legs. 

“Come on… one of you is bound to break eventually..” Harry mumbled, walking to the small mini fridge in the front of the plane, thanking his lucky stars that it wasn’t terribly cold on the jet, so he was able to walk around in just boxers. He grabbed a water bottle and took a drink, turning to face them, they all still sat where they were, the plane quiet. He sighed. 

“Don’t make me strip fully and just pace around..You know Ill do it” He said, watching them all. Louis shifted slightly in his seat, looking uncomfortable and Harry smiled, figuring he would be the one to break first. He didn’t have much of a resistance and was a little easy, but only to them, luckily. He walked over to where Liam and Louis sat, bending himself in front of Louis and placing his hand on Liam’s thigh. He pressed his lips to Louis’ softly, unable to hold back his smirk as Louis slowly kissed him back, sliding his hand down Liam’s thigh to his waist slowly, smirking more as he jumped and shifted away from Harry’s hand. 

“Cmon…don’t be so boring…” Harry mumbled, letting his teeth graze Louis’ lower lip as he pulled away, ignoring the small whine of displeasure that came from Louis’ throat as Harry pulled back, glancing behind them at Niall and Zayn. Niall stood within seconds of Harry looking at him, blue eyes fully blown wide showcasing his apparent approval for the situation. As soon as he was close enough Harry dropped his mouth to just below the Irishman’s ear and kissed there, gently grazing his teeth along the lower lobe, chuckling as a shiver shook Niall’s body. He patted his butt and slid past him after shoving him gently to Louis and glancing at Liam, smirking slightly and making his way over to Zayn, who was still sitting quietly, watching the situation unfold. 

“You guys..the captain could come back at any moment, or a stewardess. Or one of the guards..” Liam warned from his spot in the chair, his body tense and arms crossed as he gripped on to what little composure he had left, with a glance back Harry seen that Niall had gotten to Louis, and they were in between kisses and stripping, he watched for a moment before turning to Zayn and sliding to his knees in front of him, hands on Zayn's knees, feeling his warm skin through the thin cotton of his pajama pants. 

“Please, Z.. its never the same without everyone..we have time…and Paul and the other guards know better than to just barge into places where we all are. You know you want it.” Harry mumbled the last part dropping his head down to Zayn’s lap and slowly pressing kisses on the tops of his thighs moving from his knee up to the visibly growing bulge. Zayn groaned after a few seconds and put his hand on Harry’s head pushing him away, shoving him back so he fell to the floor on his back. Zayn slid out of the chair within seconds and was on Harry pinning him to the ground kissing him, grinding his body down on Harrys, feeling successful as the curly haired one gripped Zayn's upper arms and groaned before turning his head and looking at Liam. Zayn stripped his own shirt and started kissing his way down the side of Harry’s neck. Harry kept his eyes connected with Liam’s for a few moments, refusing to break contact until he absolutely had to. Niall’s body was suddenly blocking his view as Niall dropped himself slowly down to his hands and knees, kissing harry, who whined slowly into it as he felt Zayn’s fingers slide in the waist band of his boxers just pulling them back from the skin for a few moments, teasing. Harry let his teeth nibble on Nialls bottom lip as he let his eyes open, he moved his mouth over to Niall’s ear, which was a difficult task seeing as Harry was laying on his back but Niall turned his head, helping give Harry better access. Seconds later Harry felt Zayn's body shift off of his as he move and made his way over to where Louis was. 

Harry sat up, focusing fully on Niall now. He pushed Niall down, sliding onto him. Niall was fully naked, while Harry was still in boxers, and painfully hard in them. Harry took advantage of the situation and rocked his hips forward, grinding down into Niall, who whimpered and gripped tightly at Harrys arms. Harry looked up and let his eyes connect with the familiar blue ones that belonged to Louis, who was standing completely naked, leaned back into Zayn, watching Niall and Harry. Harry flipped the curls out of his eyes and gently pushed his hips into Niall’s again, smirking at the sudden friction.

“C’mere..” He stood slowly, sliding off of Niall and helping him up. He made his way across them all to Liam, who sat staring out the window with his arms crossed, jacket across his lap most likely in an attempt to hide his secret approval for the situation. Harry grabbed the jacket and tossed it to the side before grabbing Liam’s hands and getting his full attention. Harry put Liam’s hands on his own boxer clad thighs. 

“You know you want it..” Harry mumbled, bending and gently sliding his teeth across Liam’s collarbone through his shirt, He gripped his hands a little tighter and tugged him up, Liam didn’t put up a fight. They all were close around Liam suddenly. He didn’t argue as they stripped him, he lifted his arms for them to strip his shirt. Harry slid around to behind him and slowly kissed down his spine, thrilled when a shiver slid down Liam’s body. Louis dropped to his knees in front of Liam, all to willing. Harry helped Louis slide the briefs down Liam's thighs and to the ground. 

Niall turned away, facing Zayn and shoving him down into the couch that was there before sliding on him, kissing him. Liam let out a groan as Louis wrapped his mouth along the head and Harry chuckled from behind Liam and slid his hand into Louis’ hair, pulling his head away from Liam, Louis looked up at Harry and Harry dropped a kiss on his lips before letting go of his head and pulling Liam to the side on the couch. Louis followed and Harry shoved Liam onto the couch. 

“Carry on..” Harry spoke, like he was giving the approval, and Louis did. He bent in front of the couch between Liam’s legs and started where he left off. Harry smirked for a few moments watching, he glanced to the left slightly, where Niall sat on Zayn on the other side of the couch, facing them, back to Zayn and sliding himself up and down slowly on Zayn, eyes going back and forth between open to drifting closed, blue eyes fully blown. Harry groaned lowly and dropped his hand down, pushing his boxers down to the ground, letting a whine escape his lips as the his length became free. He stepped out of the fabric as it pooled around his feet and he took a few steps until he was in front of Niall, who immediately reached forward wrapping his hand around Harry, twisting and gently tugging at the base, slowly making Harry lose his composure. Harry bit his inner lip and closed his eyes for a few moments before remembering why he initially came in this direction after setting Louis and Liam up. He opened his eyes and bent kissing Niall, gently pulling Niall’s hand off of him, groaning as he did so. 

He grabbed the small bottle of lube, which was already out thanks to Zayn. He ran his thumb over the tanned cheeks of the dark haired boy under Niall before sliding it around his lips. Harry pulled back and dropped to his knees behind where Louis was bent, working Liam closer to the edge. Harry slid his hand up Louis’ inner thighs, not surprised when Louis took the hint and immediately separated his legs, Harry slid some of the lube onto his fingers, prepping Louis, getting more turned on by the second. Each time he added another finger or shifted and wiggled them in and out of Louis, he would moan onto Liam, causing Liam’s voice to get louder which would in turn prompt Zayn and Niall to stay vocal. It was all over pretty hot. Eventually Harry got impatient and quickly slicked himself up before placing his hands on Louis’ hips, lifting him slightly to enter, which he did in stride. Louis let out muffled groan and Harry slowly started rocking his hips, planning on teasing for awhile longer. But he couldn’t, he knew he wouldn’t last that long. He slid himself out and almost immediately slammed back in, slowly building a rhythm. Within minutes Harry was panting. He opened his eyes in time to see Liam’s body tense and his eyes screwed shut as he released into Lois mouth. Harry slammed himself a little harder, holding himself back a little, he knew he wasn’t far and he wanted Louis to go first. Harry loved the feeling of being clenched around. He shifted slightly and continued on, Louis’ whines turned to loud full on groans as Harry hit that special spot. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfffuuuucckk” came tumbling out of Niall’s mouth as he slowed his movements on Zayn, Harry groaned with Zayn as he heard the specific groan tumble from the tan boys mouth and watched as bit down gently onto Niall’s shoulder and his muscles slowly relaxed. Liam sat, smirking slowly and watching Harry’s movements get more erratic and shaky by the second. He gently tugged the ends of Louis hair, knowing it would help get him there quicker. It wasn’t ten seconds later and Louis was pushed over the edge, hand gripping Liam’s thigh as he released onto the front of the couch, Harry bit his inner lip and closed his eyes, letting himself go. A few moments later they found themselves all on the floor somehow, all tangled up in sweat, limbs and their own body fluids. Harry was the first to speak as he regained his composure. 

“I, for one, feel as though we should all get matching shirts now. Its not every day you get to join the mile high club..”


End file.
